


A Relative Decision

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter stalks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Relative Decision

She advances swiftly down the darkened corridor, mind set on provisions, towards her prey. Within shadowed grey walls in silent step she increases her stride and progressive thought spreads through her mind. Variations of the probable factors flow through her already assiduous brain. She knows she can't account for them all.

Rounding a corner, she narrowly avoids colliding with a passing airman in her haste to attain her goal. She realises even the most methodically planned attack, the most strategically devised scheme could still be subject to failure. Luck, it came down to luck or fate, if she was a believer in such things.

Reaching the elevator just in time, she enters the recently deserted car. It seems like an eternity before the doors close and her ascent begins. "Time is sometimes spitefully relative", she says to herself before chuckling at the absurdity of her statement. Her mind focuses on more favorable affairs to pass the time such as the advancements she's making to the Naquahdah reactor and her father's impending return.

After the considerate interval (minutes? seconds?) she steps out onto the corresponding level and immediately her senses become attuned to her quarry. If she may be so bold as to suggest she could actually smell it, the scent beckoned her, drawing her closer as if by an invisible wire. They say smell of all the senses is most closely linked with memory, if so she may be right if the images of a smooth glass-like surface and soft sponge-like texture were anything to go by.

Several moments lost in thought come and go before reality creeps in and she reassesses her goal. She then strides purposefully toward the room containing her mind's fixture and upon entering scans the immediate vicinity. Her breath catches in her chest at the sight. Suddenly she's right in front of it. She doesn't remember moving but somehow she's there. Now comes the tough decision. She stares intently at them all lined up before her like little soldiers ready for inspection. Indecisions grips her insides as her mind ponders the unasked question. Red or blue Jello?


End file.
